Short Hair
by a lovely idiot
Summary: Anyone actually wonder why Kenshin just got his hair cut shorter? Well, my dear friends, I’ve come here to explain. Spoilers for anyone who doesn't know that Kenshin gets his hair cut short. Implied KaoruxKenshin


AN: Hooray! Another fic in a week! Last week was my first Naruto fic, and this week it's my first RK fic! n.n

Summary: Anyone actually wonder why Kenshin just got his hair cut shorter? Well, my dear friends, I've come here to explain.

Disclaimer: If Rurouni Kenshin was mine, there would be tons of more waffy moments! Do you see lots of waffy moments? Then I guess I don't own it.

**Short Hair**

"Demo, Kaoru-dono, are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Of course I do! All I'm doing is cutting your hair after all!"

But that was exactly what Kenshin was worried about. Here he was, sitting on his lap with a cloth on his neck, about to let Kaoru cut his hair! Not that he didn't trust his _wife_ (That's right! He finally married her! But that'll be in another fic…) he was just…worried. Besides, he liked having long hair. When he had short hair, his life was depressing. When he had long hair…well, his life was still moderately depressing, but happier.

"Oh come on Kenshin! You know, my mother went to Paris to learn on how to cut hair(was Paris even there back then?). She taught me everything she knew! We even had a mini-barbershop here when she was alive and the dojo was full of students. Just look at Yahiko's hair!"

Now this, my friends, was something to take notice of. Sure, Yahiko's hair would get longer, but usually whenever Kenshin had his head turned around, Yahiko's hair would just become shorter! Every spike would be exactly the same except smaller!

"How did this one agree in letting you cut this one's hair again?" As of right now, Kenshin could really not remember…

With a cute, innocent smile plastered on, Kaoru replied, "Because Kenshin, if you don't let me do this, I'm going to be very, _very_ mad."

Oro! Now that was not good! Especially now that she was 8 months pregnant…(How could our rurouni do that? Ahem, well…let's say Battosai had his share of 'fun'. n.n) that would surely mean one of those crazy mood swings. The latest one was just 2 nights ago…

-Flashback-

_Kenshin was peacefully sleeping next to his beloved wife. Content really seemed to fit him as of now. I mean, who wouldn't? His wife was sleeping next to him, she was bearing his child, Yahiko was out meaning if he wanted some 'fun' he'd get it and all of his enemies were pretty much long gone._

_But unfortunately, tonight was a night of cravings for Kaoru._

"_Mmm, Kenshin?" , Kaoru asked half asleep._

_Well, having a peaceful night of sleep was out of the question now._

"_Yes Kaoru-dono?"_

"_Could you get me some chocolate?"_

_O.O Kenshin couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was what, 3am and she wanted him to get chocolate!(I don't think vendors sold chocolate in Tokyo back then.)_

"_Ano…demo, that would mean this one would have to travel to Yokohama…at 3am…"_

_Kaoru seemed to perk up. "Exactly!" . So Kenshin, not wanting to leave the comfort of the ever warm futon, said, "No."_

_What a mistake that was…_

_With the strength of nearly 10,000 Shishio's, Kaoru began to chase Kenshin around the dojo with the sakabato! And Kaoru's pregnant mind you, so you can easily imagine…_

_As it turned out, Kenshin went to Yokohama 3am with several bruises, had to argue with a vendor seeing as it was 3am, got back to the dojo at 7am and got this for a thanks…_

"_Ooh, chocolate! But…I said I wanted milk chocolate, not dark."_

-End Flashback-

After that, he had repeatedly slammed his head on the side of the dojo, which then knocked him out until dinner time. Which had meant that he was force fed Kaoru's cooking which led to…

You know what? Never mind, this is about hair, not Kenshin's suffering. So anyways…

"Sigh, alright Kaoru-dono. You can now cut this one's hair."

And so, with a smile on her face, Kaoru began to cut Kenshin's hair with incredible expertise and precision. It actually turned out quite nicely. The best part about it was that…

Kenshin ended up loving it.

-Fin-

AN: Okay, so kinda sucky. I'll probably be changing it around in the future.

Review time!


End file.
